edfandomcom-20200215-history
I Am Curious Ed
"I Am Curious Ed" is the 6th episode of Season 5 and the 108th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Sarah and Jimmy try to find out where babies come from because their fish had babies. Plot Jimmy and Sarah are busy playing until they found the fish in their bowl had babies. This raises a question that every kid wonders at some time though: Where do babies come from? They both go to the other kids and later on the Eds to get a honest answer. Getting a straightforward and honest answer, however, proves harder than Jimmy and Sarah had hoped because the question itself seems to provoke either giggle fits or scorn in most of the other kids. First, they asked Kevin where babies come from. Nazz blushed and laughed at the same time as she never heard of it. Kevin says they grow on trees like apples. Next, they go to Jonny. He puts Jimmy and Sarah in the eggs and put Plank on top of them. When Jonny made Jimmy eat a worm, Sarah beats him up and they move on. After all that, they go to Rolf. He tells a story about babies and makes Jimmy and Sarah leave. In Eddy's case, if you didn't clean out your belly button, your baby would be gross, which scared Jimmy and Edd comes into scene. It's beginning to look as if the little kids' question is not going to be answered but thankfully Edd - or Buzzy Double Bee comes to their rescue with his hive full of answers, workers, and larval sacs. Double Bee doesn't get it all his own way though because his educational party is soon crashed because it's only about bees rather than humans. Ed says that babies come from stork dressing as a stork who's determined to prove that he knows the real truth about where babies come from. Eddy says that they both don't know where babies come from and he does. Ed is dumb, but as Eddy soon finds out the answer he delivers is a a big uplift. Ed then proves to Edd that babies come by storks by grasping Eddy with his teeth, flies to a house and drops him down the chimney. After he dropped down the chimney, Eddy cries and Ed says he is crying like a baby and left him in the house he dropped Eddy in. Memorable Quotes *''attempts to tell Sarah and Jimmy how babies (birds) are born. Jonny then feeds Jimmy a worm'' Jimmy: "I swallowed a wiggly!" Sarah: "JONNY, YOU IDIOT!" nest falls into Rolf's back garden Sarah: "THAT'S IT! YOU'RE PULP!" beats up Jonny, then Rolf comes out Rolf: "Stop! Have you gone crazy?!" comes over to break up the fight "What's the meaning of this que-cera-cera?" Sarah: at Jonny "Fathead made Jimmy eat a worm!" Rolf: Jimmy "Spare Rolf your sorrow. Is this acquisition true, one-is-a-lonely-number Jimmy?" Jimmy: "All we want to know is where babies come from." Rolf: "Hello!" a sheep from his pocket and puts Jonny on top of it "FLUFFY!" the sheep's behind and Jonny holds on to it as it runs Jonny: grabbing on to Rolf's sheep "Whoa, Nelly!" ---- *'Eddy': "BANZAI!" and Double D run as Eddy chases them in a circle with a broom Edd: scared "Run Ed!" Eddy: chasing Ed and Double D with a broom ''"Come here, you little..." '''Ed': "Eddy's mad, Double D!" ---- *'Rolf': setting the mood "These words Rolf is about to share have been whispered down the bushy ears of Rolf's forefathers. Are you ready to accept the disclosure of newborn life?" and Jimmy grin and nod to be certain Rolf: as he's about to speak "You are children. Go away. Thank you! out the fire and leaves Trivia/Goofs *We learned in this episode that Ed can fly if he flaps his arms quickly. *We learn that Eddy's Older Brother told Eddy a convoluted version of where babies come from. *This is the second time the Eds hardly appeared in an episode. The first time was in the episode "See No Ed". *We learn that Jimmy has pet fishes named Fish and Chips (and their unnamed babies). *We learn in this episode that Edd can knit. *Edd's and Jonny's explanations were the only ones that were accurate (just not for human babies). *Sarah and Jimmy were the only ones that were not in their regular set of clothes throughout the whole episode. *Edd once again says "Nit one, pearl two." The first time was in "Rent-a-Ed". *Ed's explanation is the one commonly used by parents who aren't ready to tell their children where babies really come from. *The Kankers did not appear in this episode. *Explanations of where babies come from: :*'Nazz': Laughed inappropriately and did not even help explain anything about the baby topic :*'Kevin': Trees, like apples :*'Jonny': Bird eggs :*'Rolf': Did not tell them where babies come from because he said Sarah and Jimmy were too young to know :*'Ed': Said they are delivered by storks (which he does with Eddy) :*'Eddy': They grow from belly button lint if you don't clean it out :*'Edd': He proceeds to show them a slide show of how bees have babies (which later could've gone on to humans, but wasn't shown) Gallery Dinosaur-and-Knight-jpg.jpg|Jimmy and Sarah playing. Fish-and-chip-jpg.jpg|Jimmy's fish and their babies. Jonny-and-Eggs-jpg.jpg|Jonny trying to explain to Jimmy and Sarah about how babies are born. Grandma-Edds-jpg.jpg|The Grandma Edd's scam Buzzy-Double-D's-hive.-jpg.jpg|Buzzy Double Bee's hive. Video NMqMfHamWWw Category:Episodes Category:Season 5